Amor de un Oliver y una olivia
by IamSlenderGirl
Summary: Olivia llega a una nueva casa y conoce a alguien muy parecido a ella, pero sin ser gemelos. ¡Una toalla caída, un Len que se cae por las escaleras, un secreto no tan secreto y un jalón de orejas! (Hay algo que parece un lime). Digamos que Olivia es el opuesto de Oliver y ...


ola mis lindos lectores y lectoras!, este fanfic trata sobre un OliverxOlivia, y un poco de LenxRin sin twincest (OjO), Los tiempos de la historia cambiarán constantemente(Había (...)Camina...), por cierto, en caso de algún error, no duden en notificármelo e informarme acerca del problema SALUDOS! w

...

Una tarde en la mansión Vocaloid, había un gran alboroto, ya que Meiko fue a buscar al aeropuerto a la nueva integrante del apreciado grupo, casi todos estaban emocionados, desde Miku hasta Rei, de alguna u otra forma. Todos excepto Oliver, no quería conocer a nadie más, quería quedarse con los amigos que tanto le costó hacer, además según él, tal vez sea fea, no lo quiera como amigo, no sabe. Pronto se escuchó el sonido del coche al aparcar y todos formaron unas filas, dejando a Oliver al frente con James en el hombro, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una conversación:

—Disculpa, Meiko, ¿o prefieres que te diga Meiko-san?—Preguntó la chica

—No tranquila, aceptaría eso si hubieras nacido acá, pero no hay problema, dime.

—¿Y si no me reciben?—Dijo la chica haciendo pose de preocupación—¿Y si dicen que soy fea?.

—Piiiiiip—Afirmó Jamie.

—Tranquila Olivia, no hay problema, además hay un chico que es casi igual a ti, e incluso tiene un pájaro como Jamie...

—Pero no quiero entrar—Dijo Olivia siendo arrastrada por Meiko hasta abrir la puerta.

—¡Bienvenida!—Gritaron todos menos Oliver, estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien tan parecida a él.

—Ella es Olivia—Presentó Meiko—Y ella es Jamie—Continuó señalando a la pequeña avecilla.

—Mucho gusto—Habló la joven de diecisiete años.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Oliver—Dijo él extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

—Un placer Oliver—Dijo la chica estrechándola.

—Como veo que Oliver fue el primero en presentarse, dejaré que te muestre la casa ¿estás de acuerdo Oliver?—Preguntó Meiko viendo las miradas furiosas del resto.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?.

Dicho esto, Olivia fue acompañada por él hasta su habitación, dejó la maleta en la cama de la inmensa alcoba y se fue con el chico.

—Oliver, ¿de dónde eres?—Preguntó ella interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

—De Londres, ¿y tú?—Dijo él.

—Yo vengo de Londres, adoro estar allá, es muy divertido—Dijo Olivia.

—Si, tienes razón, que extraño que nos parezcamos tanto...

—Creo que es eso de que en el mundo existe un gemelo—Argumentó haciendo un ademán con las manos.

—Puede ser...Sabes me agradas mucho Olivia, eres muy...Yo—Dijo él volteando un segundo a mirarla a los ojos

—Oliver gracias. Aunque yo diría que tú te pareces más a mí.—Él frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió.

—Bueno, ven que tengo que mostrarte el resto de la casa, es muy grande—Añadió él tendiéndole la mano.

—Está bien.

...

Pasó casi un año, eran los mejores amigos. Casi peores que Rin y Len, inseparables, leales y siempre con el otro, en todo momento.

Un día la mayoría de los Vocaloids se habían ido de viaje, durarían más o menos dos días en volver (N/A: Osea porque viajan mucho :p), se fueron todos, menos Oliver, Olivia, Rin y Len, los cuales por ser los menos experimentados y los únicos que todavía tenían clases en el instituto, Meiko decidió dejarlos en casa y llevarse a los niños pequeños para que no los molestaran durante su ausencia.

—¡Chicos bajen a comer!—Gritó Rin desde la cocina a su ahora novio, estaba con Olivia, la cual le estaba enseñando cocina londinense desde hacía unos meses atrás.

—Ya vamos Rin—Gritó Len—Ahora estoy ocupado, ah y Olivia, Oliver dice que si le puedes llevar la toalla al baño, porque se le quedó.

—¿¡Ah?!.

—Que se la lleves, por favor, yo no tengo llave de su habitación, tú si, ¡hazlooooo!—Exclamó Len cayéndose de bruces contra las escaleras del primer piso.

—Bueno, si no me queda de otra...—Suspiró derrotada.

Fue a buscar una toalla y entró al baño de Oliver, abrió un poco la puerta y se la pasó, más sin embargo, él la jaló muy fuerte y ella terminó cayendo en el piso de azulejos del baño, lastimándose la cabeza y muy sonrojada.

—P-Perdón O-Oliver n-no e-ra m-mi int-tención—Tartamudeó la joven tapando su sonrojo, mientras que el chico se alcanzaba a envolver con una toalla.

—Tranquila Olivia, no hay problema, ¿te lastimaste mucho?—Preguntó preocupado.

—No sé déjame ver—Dijo pasando una mano por la zona del golpe, encontrando sangre que manchaba su rubio cabello.

—Oh, no, ven conmigo, por aquí tengo un kit de primeros auxilios—Murmuró excarvando su armario, la chica solo veía el cuarto de su amigo, estaba muy ordenado a diferencia del de Len, todo estaba en su lugar, al parecer era más perfeccionista de lo que pensaba—Aquí está, ven Olivia, si te duele me dices ¿está bien?

—Si, sí claro—Estaba sonrojada, el cuerpo de él estaba muy bien tonificado, era perfecto—¡Auch!—Se quejó del dolor apretando la espalda de su compañero.

—Lo siento Olivia, trato de hacerlo lo más suave que puedo—Dijo calmándola y envolviendo su cabeza con la banda, por encima de la que cubría su ojo, como si de la flor más delicada se tratara hasta que terminó.

—Gracias Oliver...—Le dio un beso en la mejilla de él, para luego marcharse caminando hacia la de ella.

—Que linda es...

Comieron tranquilamente, hablando de todo un poco, de como Olivia se hizo la herida, así como conversaciones privadas entre ellos que iban desde —¿Cómo es su habitación?, ¿Cómo se ve sin camisa?—Hasta—¿Y te dió un beso?— Y—Creo que deberías declararte...—Era verdad lo que le decía Len, Oliver le había confesado que estaba empezando a sentir otras cosas por Olivia, más allá de su amistad, juraría que ella le correspondía pero sus esperanzas morían cada vez que escuchaba a las jóvenes hablar sobre chicos, sin embargo no muy lejos de la verdad, Olivia también lo estaba de él.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, mientras que Rin era vencida por decimonovena vez por Olivia en su videojuego predilecto (Mario Kart Wii :3). Llegó la noche y cada uno durmió en su habitación, la noche tranquila se había convertido en tormentosa, y aunque nadie lo sabía, Olivia le temía a los relámpagos, sentía su corazón a mil por hora, temerosa fue caminando por el largo pasillo del piso donde estaban, afortunadamente el cuarto de Oliver quedaba al lado del de ella.

Fue caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de él, tocó la puerta al llegar al frente de la pieza. Escuchó un "pasa" y luego de un momento entró.

—¿Olivia qué sucede?.

—Na-Nada, só-sólo q-que no m-me gustan l-las tor-tormentas.—Dijo sonrojada por el estado del chico: Estaba de nuevo sin camisa, a pesar de las tantas veces que lo había visto así, desde lo del baño no podía ni imaginárselo sin sonrojarse.

—¿Te dan miedo?. A ti, la gran Olivia,¿ le da miedo una tormenta?.

—Si, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿puedo dormir contigo?.—Soltó un poco molesta.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema.—Dijo haciéndole un lugar en la cama.

—Gra-Gracias, Oliver.

—No hay de qué, Olivia, ahora mejor duerme; está tarde.—Dijo envolviéndola en un protector abrazo. _Ahora no voy a poder dormir._ Un relámpago sonó a través de la habitación y la chica dio un respingo para empezar a sollozar—Tranquila, cálmate. Yo estoy contigo—Estaba diciéndole.

—Los odio, los odio—Decía entre lágrimas—No quiero eso.

—Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.—Al poco tiempo ella durmió.

—Gracias, Oliver—Decía entre sueños—Te quiero mucho, mucho.—Se sorprendió con el comentario.

—Yo también, Olivia, con todo mi corazón, más de lo que crees.

—Gracias—Dijo—¿Mañana tenemos clases?

—¿Estás despierta?, eres una tramposa.

—Contesta mi pregunta.

—Sí, tenemos clase mañana.

—Entonces...¿podemos ir de novios?

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Sí, ¿Y yo a tí?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces creo que sí.

—Me parece la idea más maravillosamente loca que he escuchado en toda mi vida—Ella se giró y quedó frente a él y se acercó a su rostro, lo besó tierna y dulcemente. El aire los separó.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en uno más apasionado, él empezó a hacer recorridos por su cuello, arrancando gemidos de ella. Sacó su camiseta y beso sus pechos. Bajó sus manos y logró quitar su short. Olivia consiguió quitarle el pantalón a Oliver. Después de muchas cosas que no se pueden mencionar en este horario, el rubio, lentamente se introdujo en ella. Su virginal entrada se contrajo, pero él sólo esperó pacientemente. A los pocos minutos estaban en un constante vaivén hasta que alcanzaron la cima.

—Oliver, te amo.

—Olivia, te amo.

_Dos días más tarde..._

—¡Len apresúrate!¡Ya van a llegar los demás!—Gritó Rin a su novio.

—¡Cálmate!¿Por qué no eres como Olivia?, ella es mucho más calmada, nunca se comporta mal...

—Yo no diría eso, Len—Dijo Oliver siendo arrastrado por las orejas a manos de su Olivia, en dirección al corredor.

—Esto te pasa por flojo. Duré dos horas tratando de levantarte, y lo único que hacías era abrazarme y decirme "Cinco minutitos más, cariño, no se va a hacer tarde".

—Pero..

—¡Nada de peros!, ya los demás están llegando—Dijo al escuchar el sonido del coche.

—Está bien.—Se resignó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!—Gritaron todos.

—Hola—Saludó Kaito—Oliver, ¿por fin le dijis...?

—¡Cállate!¡Tú no sabías nada!—Le gritó el rubio tapándole la boca.

—Claro que sí, todos lo sabíamos—Contestó Meiko.

—Hasta yo—Continuó Meito—Todos los genderswap lo saben.

—¿De verdad?¡Oliver!—Gritó ella persiguiendo al rubio que había escapado y reía por toda la casa.

Porque eran tan iguales y tan diferentes.

...

.)-(.

¿Reviews? Ne~ fue mi primer fanfic

SlenderGirl


End file.
